


I'll Drive You Crazy

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rick and Carl have sex in the car on the way back to the prison from a run? Bonus points if Carl rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> Hi hello!  
> Hope everyone enjoys this one. Thank you, requester, this was fun to write.  
> The Grimes being sassy with each other is my favourite so I did it again. Also, as usual there are lame jokes/puns/plays on words because I can't help myself. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I've been receiving fantastic prompts and comments and it thrills me. <3

“Carl, knock it off,” Rick said, picking up the boy's hand from his thigh and nudging it back to Carl's side.

“Really?” Carl raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

They were in the car, heading back to the prison after a supply run. Carl occupied the passenger’s seat begrudgingly, rolling down the window and then rolling it back up.

“Why can’t I drive?” The boy asked, staring at his father questioningly.

“Really?” Rick echoed Carl’s sarcastic comment, “There are still some things I don’t want you doing.” Rick knew he shouldn’t have said that, but it was too late now.

“Oh yeah?” Carl said. His dad wouldn’t let him drive, but he didn’t object to fooling around. Made total sense.

Rick tightened his grip on the wheel, “You know what I mean.”

Carl rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. If his dad wanted to play that way then fine. He slid his hand over to Rick’s thigh once more, moving it up further until he was grabbing him.

Rick looked over at his son in warning, “I’m driving.”

“That’s the point,” he rubbed his hand over the man’s groin, smirking when his legs parted slightly. If he wasn’t allowed to drive then he was going to make it difficult for Rick to do so. Maybe then his dad would let him drive so he didn’t have to endure the torture of being touched while he tried to watch the road.

Carl unzipped his dad’s pants, “You can still let me drive.”

“Not a chance,” Rick said, “Do what you have to do. I’m not caving.”

“Fine,” Carl shrugged. It wasn’t like blowing his dad was going to be too much of a hardship anyways.

Rick braced himself. Carl wasn’t playing fair. It wasn’t like he was going to let the boy get his way anyways, but he knew if Carl was going to keep it up he’d have to at least stop and let it play out. He didn’t think he could keep the car moving straight with Carl’s mouth on him like that.

Carl leaned over the console after he undid Rick’s jeans, gripping him. He ran his hand up and down his father’s length a few times, “Last chance. Let me drive or you’re going to have trouble concentrating.”

“Maybe it won’t be that good,” Rick retorted. He doubted that though; Carl was rather skilled.

Carl bristled. He was starting to think his dad was getting the better end of the bargain here, but he positioned himself over his dad’s cock anyways and wrapped his mouth around it.

Rick’s breath caught in his throat, but that was his only reaction. He wanted Carl to think he wasn’t getting to him. The boy sucked harder, seeking a reaction from his dad. A swerve of the car or a groan. Anything. He pulled off, glaring.

“What’s wrong with you?” Carl asked, licking his lips and swiping them with the back of his hand.

Rick grinned, “Tolerance.”

“For what? Blowjobs?”

The man flashed an indignant look at Carl, “For my pushy son,” he adjusted himself so he wasn’t exposed anymore, but his pants were still undone since he didn’t want to take his hands completely off the wheel.

Carl was pissed. Screw driving, he just wanted to get on his dad’s nerves now. He would get a reaction out of him. He sat quietly, letting Rick think he’d won, but Carl wasn’t done yet.

The boy slid his shoes off and then his pants and underwear, letting them fall onto the floor in front of his seat.

“Carl, what the hell are you doing?” Rick asked, doing a double take and seeing Carl naked in his seat.

The boy crawled onto his lap, straddling him in the tiny space. The wheel was digging into his back, but he moved closer to his dad’s chest to avoid it.

Rick stopped the car, looking around Carl impatiently to make sure it was a good spot. He shut the car off, not knowing how long it was going to take to get the boy to go back to his seat.

Carl reached under him and took hold of Rick’s still hard length.

Rick didn’t understand what Carl was planning on doing since he wasn’t prepared. They hadn’t even done anything the night before that would make Carl even slightly loose.

“Whoa, slow down,” Rick said, afraid Carl was about to hurt himself.

The boy guided Rick under him and lined his dick up with his ass. Once he felt the tip at his entrance he moved down, letting Rick fill him up.

Rick winced when he entered Carl, thinking it was going to be raw. There was no way he’d do that, but he was surprised how readily Carl accepted him, his hole already slick.

“What did you do?” Rick groaned.

Carl smiled smugly, moving up on his dad’s lap and sitting back down, “I found some lube in one of the houses. Did it while you were in another room,” he explained breathlessly.

“Jesus Christ,” Rick said, settling his hands on Carl’s waist. He thought of the boy moving casually throughout the house they'd looted and coming across the lube. He would've debated over what to do with it and then finally decided. He pictured Carl with his own fingers moving in and out of himself, stretching his ass knowing that Rick would fill it. Regardless of what happened, it was Carl's plan to surprise Rick with this, whether in the car or back at the prison. Carl was perfect.

The man felt a little cramped so he moved an arm down and searched for the seat adjustment blindly. When he found the button he moved the seat back as far as it would go so they had more room.

Carl knew he had his dad now. He didn’t care about driving now—he just wanted to ride Rick and show him just how good he was.

He couldn’t believe how much of a difference the lube made. Carl’d been accustomed to his father’s spit opening him up—which he didn’t mind—but this was a nice treat. He felt a little weird taking someone’s lube, but not weird enough to leave it behind.

Carl settled his hands on Rick’s shoulders while he moved up and down on the man’s lap. Rick leaned his head back on the headrest, staring at the ceiling of the car while his son rocked back and forth on his cock. He looked forward again to see Carl’s eyes on him, as they had been the entire time.

The boy rode him sinfully hard, moving up and down quickly. The angle allowed for Rick to go deep, his dick completely engulfed in the tight heat of Carl’s ass. He slid his hands up under Carl’s shirt, feeling his chest and coming back down his sides, finally reaching up and around to the boy’s back.

Carl continued to move on top of him, his pace slowing as he got tired. At one point he stopped completely to catch his breath, relishing the burn in his thighs as he sat on Rick. When the boy resumed, he moved his face closer to Rick’s so he could kiss him, open-mouthed and breathy.

The boy found the perfect angle when he adjusted himself. It allowed his father’s cock to graze his prostate directly. Carl came, squeezing his eyes shut, his pace faltering. He briefly worried about ruining his dad’s shirt, but at some point it had come unbuttoned so his come had just splashed across Rick’s bare chest.

Rick held Carl through his release and then gripped the boy to move his body up and down on his lap to finish himself off. He came within him, once more letting his head fall back on the headrest.

Carl lifted himself off Rick carefully, awkwardly crawling back over to his own seat. Rick remained still, turning on the car so he could roll down the window since it was almost unbearably hot in the small space. Carl put his boxers and underwear on, making a face at the ache in his ass while he moved to do so. Being on top was intense and really did a number on his ass. He liked the feeling though, even more when he sat down completely, feeling his dad’s come within him along with the ache.

Rick did his shirt back up, not bothering to find something to wipe Carl’s come off, and then he tucked himself back into his jeans. He shifted into drive, looking over at Carl, “That was good, but you’re still not driving.”

Carl shrugged, “I got to ride you this time.”

Rick laughed at the boy’s words, shaking his head, “If that was any indication of your driving skills, I’ll probably crack soon enough.”

“I know.”


End file.
